Stephan Reyes
Stephan Reyes (pronounced "Ste-phan Rice") is a character primarily seen in Subset #1 of the Character Color Scheme Meme. Created with the intention of making a Tsukishima Kei fanart, his creator felt like they had made a mistake, and decided to make him another one of their OCs instead. Appearance He has short, blond hair with bangs that are swept up, revealing his forehead. His torso is fairly long, contributing much to his height. His legs are short and skinny, earning his nickname of "chicken legs". His eyes are brown, appearing caramel in bright lighting. If he spends a considerable amount of time in the sun, a light dusting of freckles will appear across his cheeks. He has contacts, but rarely wears them as he prefers glasses. He wears sport glasses for games. He typically wears a graphic t-shirt, denim jeans, and a light hoodie. His basketball uniform is white, black, and orange. Personality Stephan is an enthusiastic, happy-go-lucky boy who tries his best to get along with everyone and make friends. However, when meeting an irritating and antagonizing person, he is not afraid to smack them down with his words, never in the mood for such behavior. Because of this, he is often seen as the pacifier among his teammates, frequently requested to go break up fights. He's cheeky and expressive, wearing his heart on his sleeve which makes him a terrible liar. Stephan is a bad flirt, but he enjoys it (especially in CSCM with Bolton). Background His mom is currently a pilates teacher, and his dad a physics teacher at the high school. He loves bugs so much, it’s amazing. He made a butterfly catcher and to this day considers it as his lucky one (yes he made more). For vacation, when he was younger he wanted to visit his grandparents all the time because they lived in the country (still do) and their backyard is massive with lots of fireflies. After it stops raining, he would go outside, pick up the worms, and gently lay them down onto the grass. He was the kid that always emptied his bottle so he’d have a container to make a bug habitat during recess. His favorite is the Atlas Moth because of how they can use their wings to resemble a predator. He was so devastated over Steve Irwin’s death, he held his own funeral for the man in his backyard. His dad’s pretty short like 5′ 7″, 5′ 7.5″ on a good day. He gets his height from his mom (she’s 5'10"). He is so flexible. When he was younger, he did not want to be as tall as his dad. In fact he wanted to be taller and he would stretch every night as if that would increase his height somehow and it just became habit. His mom was the jock and his dad was the aggressive kid in speech and debate class in a high school love story. Relationships Rowena Stanberry They met in drama club during freshman year and tip-toed around with each other until Stephan finally confessed to liking her. Forrest Stanberry In some 'verses, Stephan falls in love with Rowena's younger brother instead. CSCM AU An AU with solely my OCs (meaning no Rowena, Daphne, any OCs from cardiacsunshine on Twitter) Bolton He doesn’t appear until late of Clark/Haskell/Stephan’s junior year. Two years before, a clothing shop had burned down, and now there’s a café/bar in its place. He works as a part-time barista in the morning/afternoon, and a pseudo-bouncer in the evening when the patrons get too rowdy. Reilly He gets kidnapped for his organs. Goddamn, now this is why Stephan got into the underground crime scene. Gallery CDnylw WEAA9vFn.jpg|Basketball CB9cYa8WYAAy9Gm.jpg|Stephan and Bolton Img004.jpg|sketchdump Img002.jpg|initial design STPEHANL.png Category:Color Scheme Meme Category:Smithson High Category:Basketball Category:Sports